


I Met You Instead

by LovelySound



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySound/pseuds/LovelySound
Summary: One of the main ideas as to why Subaru loves Emilia  is that she was the first to bring meaning to his life. So what if rem had been the one to meet Subaru first on that fateful day.
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. A Different Savior

Maybe Subaru just had the worst luck, it wasn't as though he didn't have a reason for this matter. First, he got teleported to a different world. Second, he has no idea of where to go, or how to operate in the strange world. Lastly, he is about to get mugged on his first day of being here. There are a few of the reasons Subaru thinks he has the worst of a luck in the universe, just as he is about to be beaten to a pulp a little girl runs into the alley way. 'Thank god, this is the part where the hero girl saves me' Subaru thought, though the one thing he didn't see coming was the girl jumping over on of the muggers head and saying

" Sorry but I'm quite busy right now, so dont cha die, okay"  
Giving a quick thumbs up, she ran away. In the few moments of silence all Subaru could think was ' I hate gods' 

The muggers finally snapped back into reality or whatever this was. Subaru was sure he was going to die when a angelic voice said 4 words that would be burnt into his soul.

"What are you doing" 

The word came a extremely beautiful girl standing at the beginning of the alley way. As though all of the world melted away, all sounds stopped to hear the beautiful voice, and the sun shined down perfectly to capture her beauty. She had a short haircut which was blue, her eyes also held the same beautiful blue, she was is a maid dress that fit her well, and the authority in her voice could bring thousands to their knees.

For a second the muggers froze as if the cold tone in her voice froze them over, It took a second though, the tallest one of them finally had enough courage and said

"A pretty little girl like you should stay out of the situation or things may get bad for you"

As though a nerve had been struck seconds later a ball with spikes as sharp as a knife flew through the air, the sound of chains could be heard as the metal ball hit wall right next to the wall of the tallest one not a peep could be heard, straight, pure silence. As the ball was pulled back a voice that could make anyone shiver said

"I advise you leave now before this little girl smashes your head in."

Subaru blinked, and when he opened his eyes not even one of his attackers were there. Immediately Subaru rushed up to his feet to thank his savior, Subaru said

"Thank you for saving me, I am forever in your debt 

His savior looked focused on finding someone and then asked 

" have you seen a little girl around her somewhere? " 

Subaru quickly knew what she was probably talking about, and answered yes to the question. As his savior was about to ask which way she went he quickly said

"For this information, I would want something from you."

The face of his savior scrunched up about to say something, but Subaru was quick to say

"Can I have you name? " 

His savior paused for a second but answered 

"Rem" 

As she was about to ask which way, Subaru said that he would show her which way he saw her go, Rem nodded and followed Subaru quickly. Subaru was going find out more about rem and he was going to do anything to do so.


	2. Tired Every Day, All Day Short Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I cannot write fight scenes for crap I'm going to time skip to after the fight.

Subaru woke up in a king size bed and was met with the sight of a replica of rem with pink hair

"Ah, he finally woke up up, onee chan" Rem said

"That's right, he woke up, rem" said pink rem

"You're been sleeping for two and a half days" said pink rem

"Sleeping that long is nothing to me, plus I got the gift of seeing your beautiful face rem" subaru said

As though not hearing the last part rem, and the copy of rem started to talk about how lazy he was.

"That's rude to say considering I was injured! You may look angelic but you can't be so rude."

Subaru said while jumping up. Then he noticed, then noticed rem was still in a maid outfit and got a nosebleed.

"This is bad! The guest is trying to violate us with his eyes!" Both of the girl said

"Please leave rem alone, take onee Chan instead!" Rem said while pointing at pick rem

"No please leave ram alone, take rem instead" Ram said while pointing a rem

As they rushed out the door. Subaru thoughts were ' their relationship is more fragile then a snowflake, and it seems mines and rem's is that fragile also' with a tear running down his face. Subaru had alot of work to do to build a relationship with rem.


End file.
